zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Arrow
"Light Bow" redirects here. For the ''Spirit Tracks item, see Bow of Light.'' Light Arrows are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Arrows enchanted with the Power of Light, they are twice as powerful as the Ice and Fire Arrows, but require twice as much magic to use. They are the equivalent of the Silver Arrows in previous games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda gives Link Light Arrows in the Temple of Time after Link has awakened all of the Six Sages and obtained the Six Medallions. They are the weapon needed to destroy the Six Evil Barriers Inside Ganon's Castle and defeat Ganondorf himself. Also, if Link defeats an enemy with a Light Arrow, it drops a purple Rupee. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Light Arrows can be found in the Stone Tower Temple. They serve mostly the same use as the ones from Ocarina of Time; however, they can be used to invert the temple if the blood-red diamond on the temple exterior is struck by one. They are effective in the final battle against Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation, and Majora's Wrath. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Light Arrows are drastically more powerful than their previous game predecessors. Link obtains them in Ganon's Tower after defeating Phantom Ganon. They are also used by Princess Zelda to aid Link in the final battle against Ganondorf. Anything that is hit by a Light Arrow, except for bosses, is instantly killed, transforming into light and disappearing, even if the arrow does not hit a weak spot. It also pierces through any armor or defenses the opponent might have. They are used to kill Phantom Ganon once and for all, making him disappear with one shot. The Light Arrows are also a key element to defeating Puppet Ganon, seeing that they are the only weapons that affect Puppet Ganon. They are also used by Princess Zelda in the final fight against Ganondorf. Four Swords Adventures Near the end the final battle against Ganon, Princess Zelda will give Link the Light Arrows. Only a single shot is needed to defeat Ganon and seal him within the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Light Arrows are optional, and can be obtained through several Kinstone fusions. Link must first fuse Kinstones with someone from the Wind Tribe in a yellow house in western Hyrule Town before going to obtain the Wind Element. Inside the newly-opened portal, Link will meet Gregal, who is plagued by a ghost. If Link uses his Gust Jar to suck in the ghost, Gregal will feel better. He will then ask Link's name and thank him. Upon returning at a later time, Gregal will give Link the Light Arrows. If Link does not suck up the ghost before entering the Wind Tribe's castle through the front door, it becomes impossible to obtain the Light Arrows, as the old man is gone, presumably dead. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess During the final battle with Ganondorf, Princess Zelda calls upon the Light Spirits to grant her the Light Arrows and the Light Bow. She uses the Light Bow to stun Ganondorf while on horseback, leaving him vulnerable to Link's sword attacks. Zelda can only shoot Ganondorf while Link is L-targeting Ganondorf. The Light Arrows are never actually acquired as an item that Link can use in-game. Light Bow Along with the Light Arrows, Zelda also aquired the Light Bow. Though never given a true name in game, appears only after the four Light Spirits give Zelda the Light Arrows, indicating that they gave it to her as well. Unlike the Hero's Bow, the bow has a golden coloration and almost appears to produce an aura of light. It is unknown whether or not this "Gift from the Gods" was imbued with any magical properties, though it is possible that it was required for the Light Arrows to be used. Due to the fact that Zelda is not wearing a quiver that holds Light Arrows during the battle with Ganondorf, the Light Bow may actually generate and fire the arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Light Arrows are made using the power of the Bow of Light. Like in The Minish Cap, they are created by briefly charging a normal arrow. The Light Arrows have the ability to dispel Malladus from Zelda's body and are also used by Zelda to stun Malladus during the final battle. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Light Arrows appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Princess Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash. It is a very powerful attack that launches a Light Arrow across the screen, usually killing any enemies in its path. They both use the Light Bow to fire the arrow. See also *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Silver Arrow Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items